Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen, '(Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha)' also called the KQ, is famous for dropping the dragon chainbody, which is the best chainbody available in game. The Kalphite Queen is one of toughest monsters in Project RS06 because of her power to deal incredible amounts of damage constantly. One of main factors that makes her hard to kill is her use of Protect Prayers, which significantly boosts the KQ's defence, thus making it harder for players to deal damage. Location The Kalphite Queen can be found West of the Shantay Pass in the Al Kharid desert. To cross the Shantay Pass, a player must buy a shantay ticket from the ticket seller next to the bank for a cost of 5gp. Once crossed, a player must run West to the Kalphite Lair entrance, where you must use a rope with it in order to enter the area. It is recommended a player takes two ropes if its their first time going there, since accessing the Kalphite Lair will require an extra rope. Once in the lair a player must walk East, then North and then follow the path to the west. A map can be seen in the image to the right, where it shows the various monsters which will be in your way. Evading these monsters is key, since Kalphite Soldiers (level 85) have the ability to poison you for 6 damage. Upon reaching the entrance to the lair, two level 141 Kalphite Guardians will be guarding it, which have the ability to poison as well. Using protect from melee will easily evade the attacks. On the final level of the lair (be sure to be well prepared) players must run West, where the Kalphite Queen will be laying. Recommended Equipment Group kill *A combat level of at least 90 *Full rune or better *A ranged weapon or runes for magic (unless using Verac's) *4-6 Prayer potions *16-18 Shark *2 Anti-poison *Teleportation runes *Dragon dagger (p++) or dragon mace for special attacks *2 ropes (1 rope per person is recommended) Solo kill *A combat level of at least level 110 * Full Verac's armor set (preferred) or high magic/range sets. *3-4 Prayer potions *18-20 Shark *Teleportation runes or a Ring of dueling (to teleport to Duel Arena). *1 Antipoison *Dragon dagger (p++) or dragon mace for special attacks * Water skins to protect from the desert heat (1 and a knife) * Two ropes Prayer It is recommended to use either Protect from Missiles, or Protect from Magic. If you’ve got a high enough Prayer level, the 15% Attack, and Strength Prayers are suggested. Another prayer you should use is Protect Item. In a case which you may die, you’ll keep that extra item. The drain rate for that prayer is so little it won’t have a great effect overall. Killing the Kalphite Queen The Kalphite Queen has two forms, where once you defeat the first form it will morph into the second one. On her first form she uses Protect from Magic and Protect From Range. On her second form she uses Protect from Melee. Each form has independent attacks and health bar. First form The queen's first form uses the prayers protect from magic and protect from missiles. However in this first from these won't effect you because you are hitting it with melee. It is recommended to use the prayer protect from magic, as this is the combat style she hits the hardest with. # Start off with a quick use of the dragon dagger's special attack, or a dragon mace. #Remember to eat when necessary. #keep attacking her until she appears to break out of her skin in to the second form. Second Form The second form uses the protect from melee prayer; now you can continue fighting it with melee or switch to range/mage, however it is recommended to keep things simple and stick with melee to finish her off. #Keep protecting yourself with the prayer protect from magic. #Defeat her with melee or from a far with range/mage. Fighting in a Group If fighting in a group of two or more people, it is advised to always stay an equal distant apart from your allies. For example, if fighting the queen with 2 people you would position each other so that you are exactly opposite from each other, forcing the queen to turn around 180°. This way the queen will have to turn every time she changes targets thereby making her attacks slightly less effective. Drops Things to take note of *The KQ is in a multi-combat area, meaning her minions are able to poison you and deal extra damage. Especially KQ's level 141 Kalphite Guardians, which can attack and poison you at anytime during the fight. *The queen attacks can deal 30 damage constantly. *If you die you WILL lose all your items, because of the difficulty to get back to the area. *Don't bring a Dwarf multicannon into the room, since the KQ will destroy it. Trivia *The Kalphite queen and King Black Dragon have NPCs that are poisonous to players right before entering their lairs. *The Kalphite queen and King Black Dragon have a room you have to go through before reaching the room they're in. For the KBD, the poisonous spiders room. For the KQ, the long hallway full of Kalphites. *The Kalphite queen held the title for "Strongest monster." This changed on October 4th, 2005 when Ket-Zek (360) and Tztok-Jad (702) were added. *The Kalphite queen is the only NPC to use protection prayers. *The Kalphite queen was the first NPC to have a Combat level over 300. *The Kalphite queen is the only NPC to have two separate forms. Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monster Category:Boss monsters